Imprinting(Undergoing Edits)
by Kaijuologist
Summary: Blame Tumblr for this one. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS FIC, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR OWNERS, EVEN THE IDEA FOR THIS FIC!(might change the title, not sure yet)
1. Chapter 1

I know, a new story when I still have three more? Am I crazy? Probably...and writers block. Plus, this came from a tumblr post and it wouldn't leave my mind until I did this. I might just leave it as a one-shot but there's a chance I might turn it into a full fledged story, not sure yet. Anyways, remember to review and enjoy! Also, yes there's a little Easter Egg in here. First one to find it and say that they did will get an idea shuffled into the next chapter if I do add other chapters.

 **Edit** : Mainly re-wrote the entire chapter and kept things mostly the same.

* * *

 **Summary:** After setting a base around an egg on a Island, Vivienne gets a taste of being Imprinted on...by a Godzilla Hatchling.  
 **Pairings:** Ishiro Serizawa/Vivvienne Graham in later chapters  
 **Warnings:** Kaiju typical violence, profanity

* * *

 **MONARCH Outpost 67**  
 **Kaku Island, 5 Miles North of the Bikini Atoll  
May 10th, 2017**

Vivvienne Graham made her way down a long stretch of corridor with a folder in hand. Inside was the data she had collected for Ishiro that dealt with a rather large egg that was found a few months back on the island and subsequently had a MONARCH Outpost built around it. If she was honest though, she didn't hold out hope that it was ever going to hatch. Yes, there was a heartbeat when they checked it and other life signs but that's it. She wondered if the hatchling was too weak to burst out of it's confines and was slowly dying...

She sighed, shook her head and continued on her way, her grip tightening on the folder. She was so deep within her thoughts that she only greeted other members of the outpost with a simple wave or not. She was only broken out of her thoughts when an alarm suddenly blared through the air, making her freeze and her eyes widening. She had set this alarm herself, it would only blare if something was happening within the containment room that housed the egg.

She tore down the corridor, turning endlessly before skidding to a stop in front of a pair of automatic blast doors. She quickly keyed in the access code on the key pad next to the door, pressing her palm against the scanner before the doors slid open and she bolted inside before stopping in her tracks as what she saw.

The glass case that was around the egg was shattered, haphazardly littering the floor in small and large pieces. Her eyes trailed up to the platform that once held the egg and instead of seeing it, all she could see is broken pieces of egg shells and its former occupant was curled up and, from the licking sound, it was licking the gunk off of itself. She could see the gunk still clinging to the hide of its side that she could see. Then, it seemed to noticed her presence and uncurled, standing up tall.

It stood as tall of a man, greyish scales covered its body with a lighter grey underbelly and throat. Three rows of small dorsal plates ran down its back and to the tip of its tail, said tail swaying back and forth. It was looking at her curiously with its golden brown eyes, its head tilting slightly. If it wasn't for the situation the feeling of fear she was having, she would have thought that it was kind of cute.

She and the creature stared at the other for a long moment before it let out a chirp-like sound and clumsily stepped off of the platform, the glass crunching from under it's clawed food and it almost made her flinch. It began to stumble its way over to her, getting use to walking on its two feet. Her body tensed and she slowly began to realized just what species the creature in front of her was.

This Godzilla hatchling stopped right in front of her, sniffing at her, nostrils flaring. Then, it was leaning forward, towards her, jaws opening to reveal already sharp fangs that could obviously slice seemingly any type of skin-

a warm, wet tongue was suddenly dragged against her face, leaving a slimy trail behind before the tongue retracted into its mouth and its jaws closed, hiding those fangs once more. It began to let out a purring-like noise before rubbing its face against her head with clear affection. The woman hesitantly raised a hand, placing it om its neck above the gills and began to scratch and ignoring the gunk that was sliding under her fingernails. The purring grew louder as its eyes shut, obviously enjoying the scratches it was receiving. This made her relax finally.

After a few minutes, it finally had its fill with scratching and moved away, starting to explore the containment room. This allowed Vivienne to slip out of the room, the doors soundlessly closing behind her before she leaned against it and taking a deep breath.

Her phone vibrated within her pocket, almost making her jump out of her skin. She quickly fished it out and looked on the screen. Ishiro's name was staring back at her and she wasted no time in answering.

"Are you alright?" was the first words out of his mouth. "I got a call that something happened there. What was it?"

"I'm fine. As for what happened...I think its best for you to come here and see for yourself." she told him.

"I'll be there in a few hours." he assured her before the line went dead and she slipped her phone back into her pocket with a sigh. A second later, she heard a cry from within the room, like a call. She figured that the hatchling was probably hungry now and she was at a loss about what to do. She had made sure that any man made nuclear waste was properly disposed of to make sure that it was as safe as it can be for everyone on the island, as well as to make sure that nothing else like the MUTOs would be attracted to the island. She was starting to regret it about not properly storing it just in case.

She just hoped that the hatchling could hold out until she and Serizawa could find a solution.

* * *

Vivienne peered out of the exit/entrance of the helipad a few hours later, watching as a helicopter slowly descended until the skids touched down and the door slid open before Ishiro Serizawa slid out and jogged over, opening the door and went inside before looking at Vivienne. She didn't say anything and simply began to lead the older down through the corridors. The quietness from her worried Ishiro to no end as he followed her. What could have happened to make her so quiet?

They made their way to the containment room and he could hear...something moving from within. It sounded like it was making suck a mess of the room, he could hear equipment crashing and clattering against the walls. He watched as Vivienne keyed in the code and did the palm scan, making the doors slide open. As the two walked inside, they could see the extent of the mess. They could see tools and equipment thrown about the room haphazardly.

What really got Ishiro's attention though was the perpetrator that stood to its full height and was watching him with its curious brown eyes before it locked onto Vivienne and the eyes brightened. It made its way over to them before it started to nuzzle her contently.

Ishiro could only stare at the interaction before him. Never in a million years did he think that he would actually see a Godzilla hatchling with his own eyes, nor did he think he would see one that would be showering another human with such affection. Its as if the hatchling had...

"...It imprinted on you." Ishiro stated with amusement coloring his tone.

"It would seem so, yes."

The hatchling's head swung around to look at Ishiro once it heard his voice, its childish eyes squinting at him as it tried to figure out what he was, threat or safe he assumed. He held out his hand towards the hatchling, his palm facing it. He watched as it stretched its neck out, sniffing at his hand and nudged his hand with its snout, seemingly accepting him and this caused him to feel giddy. He could feel the smooth scales under his palm and fingers.

"We...do have a slight problem." Vivienne spoke after a moment, making him look at her. "We have nothing to feed it."

"I'll make a few calls to see what we can do." Ishiro assured her as he took a step away from the hatchling. She only nodded as the hatchling went back to her side. He could already see how fond Vivienne was of it and how couldn't she? It was honestly adorable.

He couldn't help but wonder just how everyone would react to it or if announcing it's presence to the rest of the world was a good idea. After glancing at the two, watching as it leaned up against his former assistant, he decided against announcing it to the world. He would tell all that he would deem necessary to know but that was all. He would keep the hatchling's presence under wraps until he knew what they would do about it. Right now, he was content with just observing its behavior towards Vivienne.

Besides, it wasn't everyday that he could see a Godzilla up close and personal like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all who reviews and thank a specific user who PMed me and suggested a few ideas. It helps and I love it when people participate in the making of a fic in anyway they can. Also, no one guessed the easter egg yet so it's up for grabs still. Now, enjoy! And remember to review, it helps!

I gotta add one more thing: Since **_Nature of Balance_** is going to be closely following the monsterverse canon(or try to at least), this one is going to be branching off into non-canon territory so yes, space monsters and Kaijus that probably wont be in the monsterverse abound.

* * *

 **Kaiju Alpha:** So, Vivienne is basically the Monsterverse Azusa Gojo.  
 **Reply:** Pretty much lol. Also, thanks for the review!

* * *

 **MONARCH Outpost 67  
** **Kaku Island, 5 Miles North of the Bikini Atoll**

Vivienne walked down the corridor with the hatchling following behind her, keeping as close as he could. It had been a week since he had hatched and since then, the hatchling have been following her everywhere. He would pay the personnel that he encountered no mind and the woman just figured that it was because he viewed them all as a 'pack' so to speak and how they listened to her when she gave out commands. The only one he did pay any attention to was Ishiro, mostly just sniffing and nudging the man, looking for food. Vivienne couldn't help but think how right the hatchling was, thinking that the man was going to provide him with food. Ishiro had built a room a few mere days after the hatching and it was about a mile or so away from the main facility and it was only connected to it by a long, glass tunnel that you would go through at some zoos to look at fish and sharks.

The walls of the room were a foot or so thick, made by concrete that was sealed air-tight. It was brightly lit and all the walls, the floor and the ceiling were all grey and in the top corners were black cameras pointing to the center of the room. The door was made out of stainless steel and looked more like a door to a vault than a door to a room. At the center was what looked like a miniature reactor that was only slightly larger than the hatchling himself. It hardly leaked out any nuclear energy unless it was feeding time for the hatchling, which was about two-to-three times a day.

The hatchling nudged her as she began to slow down, trying to get her attention. She blinked, not realizing that she had been slowing down and began to pick up the pace again. The creature easily kept pace with her, even as he smelled the air here and there. The only other sound he was making was the thumping on his footsteps with the added sound of small taps from his foot claws. Some of the scientists and security stationed there still got a little jumpy when they first hear it but others simply got use to the sounds and simply smiled at the prospect at seeing their resident miniature Godzilla follow Vivienne around like a rather large duckling.

Vivienne made it to the mess hall, walking through the entrance with the hatchling following after her, his tail sliding here and there at each step he took. The room only had a few people already there, all of them eating and drinking their breakfast and coffee.

She got her cup of coffee and her own tray that held breakfast and walked over to a table, sitting down. Her hatchling- she might as well start calling him that- stood behind her, watching with curious eyes. Even after following her and seeing her routine countless times, it still seemed to puzzle him to no end, which amused her slightly.

"Hey, boss-lady." a voice of a man came from in front of her, causing her to look. The man in front of her was in his mid-twenties with light brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a button up shirt, some khakis and nice shoes.

"Yes, Spencer?" Vivienne questioned the man. He was one of the transfers that had been here several weeks before the hatching.

"Me and a few others were talking and we voted on what his name should be." Spencer pointed at the hatchling, causing the said hatchling to look at him, head tilted to the side.

"Come again?"

"Well, we can't keep calling him the hatchling forever."

She let out a deep sigh, shaking her head slightly. She knew that they were right, even her calling him the hatchling was getting a little old for her. "Fine, what was voted?"

"Well, it's really two names- I mean, they are kinda interchangeable..."

"Spencer..."

"Right, right. We voted Minya and Minilla."

She stared at him for a long moment, unblinking. "How many actually participated in this?"

"Almost everyone here." Spencer shrugged. "I know we should have asked you but it just sort of happened. Some of the female co-workers suggested it, actually. They found it cute."

Vivienne looked up at the hatchling, who was silently watching the two, head still tilted to the side. Maybe it was cute, having him named essentially mini Godzilla. Maybe...

* * *

"Minilla?" Ishiro asked Vivienne with an amused expression as he watched the newly named hatchling making it's way through the automatic doors and into the glass tunnel before beginning to walk determinedly towards the other end. He had just landed on the island to check up on everything. He trusted Vivienne's check ins but sometimes, he simply wanted to check things for himself just to get out of Japan for awhile.

"It wasn't my first choice, but the others were right, he did need a name. I was just outvoted before I even knew about it." She supplied as she too watched as Minilla grew smaller and smaller as he walked further away from them.

Ishiro simply hummed as he walked away from the doors and into a room not far from the doors with his former assistant following. The room was a decent size and monitors lined the furthest wall and a desk was in front of it. Controls occupied the table top and on the monitors it showed the room and some of the tunnel. On the one for the tunnel, they could see Minilla trudging forward, periodically stopping to look out, beyond the glass. He opened his mouth to give a silent noise before moving again.

"Have you gotten word from the board about him?" Vivienne asked quietly.

Ishiro's expression turned into a grimace.

"That bad?"

"Certain members want to bring him to Japan to 'properly study' him."

"What? But we can do that just fine here."

"I know, but they don't think so."

A dark look passed over her face. "He's not being moved anywhere."

Ishiro nodded in agreement. "I'll do whatever I can to make sure he stays here."

On another monitor, the door to the feeding room opened and Minilla walked inside. Once his tail was cleared, the door closed and locked but the hatchling paid the door no mind and went straight for the leaking reactor. He grabbed onto it with his claws and his small dorsal plates began to light up one by one in a soft blue glow. He closed his eyes, letting the energy washed over him as he absorbed it.

Yes, Minilla is going to stay right where he was, Ishiro will make sure of it. Both for the hatchling and for Vivienne.


	3. Chapter 3

I know, pacing is off. I'm trying to think up things to write but it might be too early for some of the stuff I'm thinking off to put in... Oh well. Enjoy and don't forget to review! it helps!  
HERES SOME FLUFF!

* * *

 **DobbyofEarth, CH2:** Is the Easter Egg referencing Syd and the Baby dinosaurs in Ice Age 3?  
 **Answer:** No. The easter egg is Godzilla related. Here's a hint: It's from the old films.

* * *

 **MONARCH Outpost 67  
Kaku Island, 5 Miles North of the Bikini Atoll**

Vivienne watched from her spot on the ground as Minilla looked out to the grass hesitantly from the doorway. He bent down, giving the blades of green small, cautious sniffs before take one, slow step forward. He paused, cocking his head to the side when the grass tickled the bottom of his foot. He let his other foot lift and placed it next to the other, his tail twitching. Once he got use to it, a small chirp left his mouth as he began to walk careful steps towards Vivienne until he was comfortable, then he had sped up, now walking with a purpose. She just shook her head fondly before turning her attention to her Ipad, stretching her legs out in front of her. She didn't get far though as Minilla got to her and then promptly plopped down into her lap- or tried to.

He squirmed for a long minute, trying to get comfortable before settling down. He was laying sideways on her lap, his torso being the only part actually on her. His tail curled slightly, coming to lay on her knees and his arms were tucked against his chest and he looked up at her with his big round eyes and the tip of his tongue was sticking out from the front of his mouth, almost like a cat or a dog.

That look made her scolding look that she had on her face break and she just shook her head.

"I can't wait until you grow older so you can't look so adorably dopey." she mused while she began to scratch at the top of his head. Manilla let his eyes close as he pushed up into the scratching, letting out a small chuffing sound.

Her scratching started to slow as her thought wondered back to her words and she couldn't help but feel herself slightly saddened. She hadn't thought about Minilla growing up much, growing into adulthood and eventually leaving. She didn't want him to, no matter how selfishly it sounds.

Minilla gave a questioning noise, making her realize that she had stopped scratching all together. She simply smiled down at him before she resumed scratching and began to look over the screen on her iPad. Her eyes flew across the screen, taking each sentence, every word in her mind. The current writing she was reading was from Ishiro, who was informing her of his efforts with the board. It seemed that he had gotten at least half of his side of allowing Minilla to stay on the island. The other half...not so much.

She continued to read, replying after she finished reading it before moving onto the next one and repeating, letting the sun slowly slink towards the horizon. When she was finally done, the sun had touched the horizon, filtering the sky with oranges, yellows and reds. She looked over and watched as more of the sun slowly dissipated, making the sky even more pretty with it's colors.

She looked down at Manilla and noted that he was actually sleeping, the tip of his tail twitching his his sleep. His claws were digging into the fabric of Vivienne's work pants but not hard enough to rip the material or penetrate her skin.

"Manilla, wake up." She nudged him. He gave a noise of complaint for shifting and she simply nudged him again before he finally huffed in annoyance and opened his eyes, lifting up his head and looked at her.

"Come on, get up. You can sleep back in your nest."

Manilla let out a rather dramatic groan, but she only rolled her eyes. Once he saw she wasn't impressed in the slightest, he gave up and climbed to his feet, yawning widely. Vivienne got up next, shaking her legs slightly before leading the hatchling back inside the building and down the hall.

She keyed her code into the pad before she opened the door, keeping it open long enough for Minilla to walk through. It was her room that was rather plain. It just had a bed, a desk with a computer sitting on top of it, a computer chair that was pulled in and a dresser with a mirror attached to it. In the middle of the room was a pile of of blankets and pillows, most were old and some had claw marks from Minilla's claws as he tried to get the "nest" to his liking.

Minilla went straight to his nest and settled down into it with a grumble of contentment. Vivienne smiled and began to walk past the nest when his tail shot out and almost tripped her. She looked at him sternly but all he did was to stare up at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked, knowing full well she probably won't get an answer.

To her surprise though, he made a low moan deep in his throat that went to a slightly higher pitch before he brought it back down and he did it again.

It took her a few moments to realize what he wanted and when she did, she simply sighed but sat down next to the nest. She watched as he laid his head down, wide eyes still staring up at her. Then, she started to hum.

This wasn't the first time she had hummed a lullaby to him. She had just started one night when he wouldn't fall asleep. She usually hummed now when he couldn't sleep... and now when he wanted her to, it seemed.

She continued to hum, watching as Minilla's eyelids slowly began to droop more and more. She reached over and ran her fingers against his scales gently as she hummed. His eyes closed fully and his breath deepened as she came to the end of her humming.

She stood up and quietly went over to her desk, setting her Ipad down. She tugged her ponytail out of her hair, setting it beside the Ipad and ran her fingers through her hair with a small sigh. She knew that she was getting to attached to the hatchling but if she was honest with herself, she never tried to not let it happened. She allowed it to happen and now, she had no idea if it was a good or bad thing. She glanced at Minilla again.

She hoped that it was a good thing.


	4. Chapter 4

So I have seen KOTM...it was awesome. I will say that I was not expecting somethings to happen! It got my muse going once more! I will say that this might not be good and I'm sorry about that, I tried.

* * *

 **NeoScriptGenius12, CH1:** You deserve a medal. Graham almost never gets love in fanfics. **  
Reply:** Thank you! And I know. It sucks but hey, what can ya do.

 **Hrodvitnon, CH3:** I just want to say this story is still super cute! It really gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling. Can I guess that Oupost 67 is the easter egg - referencing Son of Godzilla (1967)?

Also, if you want to have a look, I did a special art of Vivienne and Minilla for mother's day on my tumblr. Have a good one! :D  
 **Reply:** Glad you think so and glad it does! Yes, it is! Congrats! Now, you may DM me on tumblr for an idea you want to shuffle into the next chapter!

I like to say that I'm in love with that special art and all the art you do in general, expecually for Godzilla and this au!

* * *

 **MONARCH Outpost 67  
Kaku Island, 5 Miles North of the Bikini Atoll**

Today was not Vivienne's day.

It had been just a week since she took him out of the building for the first time and already the opposing board members are being flown out to the faculty, trying to change her mind to agree with them from the sounds of it. Ishiro had flown over just two days ago and told her with regret clear in his voice. Vivienne had reassured him that there was nothing to be regretful for and that she did appreciate his attempts to give those members to see reason. She understood that sometimes, some people were to stubborn to listen to what others say. She had been around it all her life, both during her younger years and her current years.

This is how she found herself standing beside Ishiro, watching from the landing pad as a chopper got closer and closer until it finally landed, the MONARCH symbol displayed on the tail. Four men filtered out of the chopper, two being Japanese and the other two being American.

"Gentleman." She greeted, keeping her voice level and calm. Each greeted their own way and she and Ishiro lead them into the building. It didn't take them long to get to the mess hall, where Minilla was with some of the other humans who Vivienne asked to watch the hatchling. As soon as she walked in, Minilla paused at nudging someone for pets and instead, turned his head until he caught sight of his adoptive mother with the familiar man that seemed to always visit them. What caused him to not go over to the two were the four unknown men behind them. He didn't know if they were dangerous, but he could smell the distaste coming off of his mother.

"You let it roam freely?" asked one American who had dark, neatly combed hair. His green eyes regarded the hatchling cautiously.

"Of course." Vivienne answer, eyeing the man. "It's completely safe for HIM to do so."

Ishiro almost felt sorry for the man, who he remembered as Derek Moris, when he heard the tone of her voice.

Minilla, deciding that it was too boring to just watch them, lumbered over to them before he bent down and began to nuzzle Vivienne's head, his tail sliding side to side behind him. Vivienne wasted no time in scratching his neck, just below the gills. "Hello to you too. Were you good for your pack?"

Minilla let out a rumble in response before ending it with a squeak.

"Good boy."

She could hear the men behind her murmur among themselves but she paid little attention to them, she could just imagine what they were saying about this interaction she was having with Minilla.

"As you can see," she heard Ishiro begin behind her. "The hatchling had imprinted on her not a minute after he hatched. He sees her as a mother of sorts and by extension, the rest of us here as his family unit, or pack."

There were more murmurs from the board members and then, Minilla looked over Vivienne's shoulder and at the board members curiously, making them go quiet. He gave a questioning noise before going around his human mother and made his way to them. Then, he started to sniff each and every one of them, getting familiar with their scents.

"He's just getting to know you." Vivienne stated as she turned to watch. She had noted the stiffness of the members...except for one.

The member was a young man, obviously new to the board. He was the other American, pale skin with sandy blond hair and some fuzz covering his chin and jaw. His attire, unlike the others, were more comfortable with just a simple dress shirt and loose pants.

He was calm as the young creature sniffed him and he made sure not to do any sudden movements. Once Minilla had his fill of the board members, he turned his attention to Ishiro, who was standing quietly, watching. The hatchling rubbed his head against the man's head affectionately before going back to Vivienne.

"We think it would be for the best for him to stay here." began Ishiro. "He might be relatively small now, but he will grow large. We aren't sure his growth rate though. Nonetheless, moving him to Japan would be catastrophic. We do not want another San Francisco happening."

"That was three years ago." Derek reminded them. "We have came along way since then. Besides, it's not like your precious Godzilla-" He said this with a sneer. "-Will even know this juvenile exists. If he did, he would have came by now."

This caused the other members to whisper among st themselves except for the new member, who seem to just watch the hatchling and seemingly thinking. He was quietly observing before he began to speak.

"I think we should listen to Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham."

The other members' heads snap towards him in surprise and disbelief.

"What? But Mister Adams, you wanted to bring him to Japan!" Stated a Japanese gentleman that went by the name of Suko Mura. He was a little bit taller than his other board members with short, black hair and dark eyes.

"That was before I came here." Walter Adams stated. "Now, I think the two Doctors know exactly what they're saying. Therefor, I side with them now."

Ishiro gave Walter a thankful look before he cleared his throat. "Now, let us go to Doctor Graham's office..."

Needless to say, after much talking, Minilla was allowed to stay on his island home at the outpost.


	5. Chapter 5

I won't lie, I'm a little surprised with how well this fic have been doing. I did not expect it to blow up like this(yes I consider how things are going right now as a blow up. Thank you guys for loving this fic and reviewing and what not, it really means so much to me!

Now, this chapter will have the idea of hrodvitnon.

I will say, sorry this isn't very long! This is really just a fluffy piece,

* * *

 **MONARCH Outpost 67  
Kaku Islan** **d, 5 Miles North of the Bikini Atoll**

The first time Vivienne had ever scared Minilla, it was when she was arguing with some American military personnel. She didn't bother to remember who it was or which branch he was in, she was to busy seeing red. If there was one thing that you do not want to do around Ishiro's assistant, it's not having the type of plans involving Minilla and using him and training him to being a weapon. She would make the female MUTO look like a large parasitic puppy. There was a downside to this, however, that she had overlooked. Minilla was still in the room, eyes wide when she began to raise her voice to the guy that was standing in front of her in the main room, trying to tell her about the pros that could come with it if she allowed the plan to be green lit.

As she was doing this, she did not notice Minilla making his way out of the room, leaving the personnel and her to continue arguing. She would not back down from the argument. She was in full protective mama bear mode and was not going to be moved an inch. Once the guy had realized this, he finally gave up but not before saying that he would be back to try and convince her once more about the plans. She just gave him an unimpressed look and watched as he walked out of the room.

It was only then that she noticed that her adopted son was not in the room anymore and she quickly turned towards some of the others who had witnessed the argument. Her expression was enough that she didn't have to verbally asked them; _'Where's Minilla?'_

"He probably went to your room." Spencer answered her unspoken question. "He looked...pretty scared. I think he was taking the whole argument as one of dominance or whatever and he wanted to get out of the way? Who really knows, though."

Vivienne sighed, yeah that would make the most sense. She excused herself and walked out of the room and headed down the hall, towards her room. She did hope that Minilla would be there since there wasn't really any other places that were his favorite besides the mess hall, outside and back in the main room. It seems like luck was on her side today as she did find Minilla in her room, buried under his nest.

She very slowly walked over to the nest and carefully set beside it. "Minilla. Minilla, can you poke your head out for me so I can see you?"

It took about a few minutes before he did what she had asked. His head slowly poked out of the mass of blankets and pillows and she could see just how frightened he was. She kept forgetting that, that he was still a month hold, even if he was still larger than her.

"I'm sorry, baby boy." She sighed as she reached over and began to scratch under his chin and jaw. "I didn't mean to frighten you like I did with that argument. I'll try not to do it again."

Minilla gave her a small, purring rumble that ended with his adorable squeak, which caused her to smile slightly. She was glad her comforting touches and words were enough for him at the moment and hoped that she wouldn't frighten him in the near future.

Then, her phone rang and she picked up without really looking at the caller ID. "Doctor Vivienne Graham speaking."

"I heard you gave him hell." Ishiro's pleasant voice filtered in her ear. It was obvious that he was trying to hide is amusement.

"That was quick."

"I was in a meeting with some of the Admirals, including Admiral Stenz. He told me about it once another Admiral got the call and told him. He was impressed, despite him not saying it out loud."

She couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. I did warn all the higher ups in the military about you but they never listen."

"They are a stubborn bunch." she agreed. "How is the meetings going, by the way?"

"As better as one would expect. Some keep wanting to change some aspects of certain things but Admiral Stenz and I keep shooting them down."

"I'm guessing some of the changes include Godzilla in some compacity?"

"Yes."

Minilla took this time to lean close and chirp, mainly into the strange thing that Vivienne had in her hand. This caused the two to chuckle and Vivienne put the call on speaker.

"Hello to you too, Minilla."

The one-month-old hatchling looked at the phone, bewildered. That caused her to chuckle a little louder.

"Well, I'll let you go. Good luck with the rest of the meetings."

"Good luck with the troublemaker." Ishiro stated warmly.

"Minilla? A troublemaker? Noooo..." Vivienne snickered before hanging up and looked at Minilla. "Want to go outside?"

Minilla gave an affirmative chirp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hrodvitnon, CH5:** Femuto WISHES she could be scary as an angry Vivienne... and I love how perplexed Minilla is by technology! Awww! Imagine if Dr. Serizawa tried talking to him on video chat or something - 'DADDY HOW DID YOU GET IN THERE?'  
 **Reply:** ...You all can blame this person for the content of this chapter. I wasn't going to write this chapter like this but hey, when I see a fluffy cute idea, Imma doing it.

 **NeonScriptGenius12, CH5:** Great characterization for Graham.

Also, isn't Minilla radioactive?  
 **Reply:** Technically, yes. Although, in this verse, it doesn't seem to leak in huge quantities like in the Toho films. There's no official word of this in any official material from what I can see since the people who are in close proximity doesn't seem to get any side affects from standing beside any of the Titans.

* * *

 **MONARCH Outpost 67  
Kaku Island, 5 Miles North of the Bikini Atoll**

Two weeks after and Vivienne already felt drained thanks to the continuous military personnel visiting to talk about Minilla. Thankfully, it wasn't about using him as a weapon or anything and instead, it was about securing a perminator around the island for once he gets older. Now that she had no problem with discussing and was all ears. It was clear that these people came from under Admiral Stenz command, which made her feel better now. She was doing countless of meetings about it and it was absolutely draining. She had wondered just how Ishiro was able to do it for all the years she had known him.

She had just gotten out of one such meeting and was heading to her room. She knew that Minilla was probably inside because she wasn't waiting for her with someone when she had gotten out of the meeting. When she did get to her room and walked inside, there was Minilla laying in his nest that was getting a tad too little for him. He was currently dozing, though his eyes does open when he heard her walking into the room. When he noted that it was just her, he had went back to dozing.

She couldn't help but chuckle before taking out her ponytail, shaking her head slightly and putting it on her desk along with her badge and phone. She then booted her computer up and she sat down, typing her password and waited for her to be logged in. The MONARCH logo appeared for a split second before it faded and on the monitor was the usual layout with a picture of her, Ishiro and Minilla as the background. Already, a little window popped up and it was Ishiro asking her to do a Video Call.

They both knew that FaceTime was easier but they also both knew that the webcams they use are much better quality and wouldn't cut out because of the dodgy reception Vivienne can sometimes get. So, she clicked accept and the light of her webcam blinked to life before another window appeared, now showing Ishiro sitting in his designated room that he was staying in.

"I don't know how you do it." Was the first thing Vivienne stated, causing Ishiro to chuckle as he knew what she was referring to. He took his glasses off and set it down on his own desk.

"Years of practice and patience." He told her as he leaned back into his chair. "How's Minilla?"

"He's doing well. Although, he's been growing a little bigger each day. Pretty soon, he won't be able to stay within these walls."

"Speaking of, how are the meetings going?"

"As well as expected. We're just talking how far out the perminator line should be. I'm saying fifty feet out, they're saying thirty feet out. Needless to say, that aspect will probably be one of the more talked about ones."

"I could imagine it would be. I'll see how fast I can wrap this up and be on my way back to the outpost. Maybe I'll be able to help you with swaying them."

"Sensei-"

"I'm not your sensei anymore, Vivienne, you can call me by my name in all situations now."

"Ishiro, you have enough on your plate as it is. You can't drop everything to come and help whenever there's a standstill."

Ishiro gave her a raised eyebrow, as if to say 'you really want to try and deter me?'. Before she could open her mouth to speak again, her chair was pushed to the side slightly and Minilla's face was shoved forward, looking at Ishiro on the monitor with a perplexed expression on his face. He gave a confused chirped and try to sniff at Ishrio through the screen, trying to figure out just how the man got in there. This made Vivienne laugh and Ishiro chuckle.

"Hello, Minilla." Ishiro greeted the young Titan. "Are you being good for your mother?"

Minilla let out a squeak in response before getting closer to the monitor...before proceeding to give the screen a lick, making sure it was over where Ishiro's face was.

"Minilla!" Vivienne shrieked, letting out a laugh. She was quickly to jump up, rush to get a rag, rushed back and began to wipe the slobber off of the screen while Ishiro was trying to contain his own laughter. Minilla only watched her, the tip of his tongue sticking out with his head tilted.

Once she was done cleaning the monitor off, she looked at Minilla before looking down at the rag, then she simply tossed it and watched as it landed on top of Minilla's head, causing him to squeal in surprise and quickly shaking his head to get it off. Of course, thanks to the slobber, it wouldn't just fall off.

"It's time for me to get ready and go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Vivienne stated with a smile on her face now.

"Of course. Goodnight." He gave her a soft smile with amusement dancing in his eyes before he ended the video call. Vivienne straightened up with a sigh before looking at Minilla, who was still trying to get the rag off of his head.

"What are your father and I going to do with you?" She questioned quietly. There was no debate as to who Minilla saw as his father figure and Vivienne was fine with that. In fact, she preferred that it was him, at least then she didn't have to worry about anything bad happening to Minilla and that he would be taken care of if she was unavailable to do so.

With a small hum, she plucked the rag off of his head and began to get ready to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, okay, I know this one is a little short and I apologize, especually with how long some of you guys had to wait! But alas, finally, some plot! You guys know what's coming...I hope. Now enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

 **Cyndi, CH6:** AAAAAAAAAHHHH this gets cuter each time I find a new chapter! Btw this is Shezilla aka butterflyinthewell aka me, Cyndi.  
 **Reply:** AAAAAH Welcome to my fanfics!

 **Filafamilias,CH 6:** Cute! I wonder where you're going to take the story. Is Godzilla going to make an appearance? And many kudos to you for giving dr Graham the leading part!  
 **Reply:** Yes, Godzilla will make an appearance. Thank you, she needed some more love!

* * *

 **MONARCH Outpost 67  
Kaku Island, 5 Miles North of the Bikini Atoll**

A few days passed since the call and now, Vivienne stood at the helicopter pad, watching as an helicopter slowly lowered to the concrete. Once set, the top rotors began to slow as the aircraft was beginning to power down. The side door slid open and Ishiro stepped out and stood off to the side, letting two more people out and Vivienne was not expecting to see who she saw, but it was a welcomed surprise.

"Vivienne!" chirped Madison Russell as she broke away from her mom and Ishiro and ran straight into Vivienne, making her go stumbling back slightly. The older woman let out a chuckle and wrapped her own arms around the ten-year-old child.

"Hello to you too, Madison." Vivienne smiled down at her. "I wasn't expecting Ishiro to bring you or your mother with him."

"I might have had a hand in that."

Vivienne raised an eyebrow but decided not to asked and watched as Emma Russell and Ishiro made their way over to the two. Vivvienne had known Emma not long after the dark-haired woman joined MONARCH. There was also Mark Russell, Emma's husband, but he had quit MONARCH not long after the San Francisco incident happened, which had killed their son, Andrew, making Mark hate Godzilla with a passion. It also wasn't long after that the two got a separation and Madison lived with her Mom in China, near Outpost 61- The Temple of the Moth- that was set up in 2009. Madison was allowed go visit her father whenever she wanted, although Vivienne didn't know where that exactly was.

"Forgive me for bringing uninvited guests." Ishiro stated as he and Emma got to the two. "They were at a recent meeting and afterwords..."

"This little monster decided to do all she could to get you to bring them with you."

"Yes."

"Of course." Vivienne chuckled before looking down at Madison. "Do you want to meet Minilla now?"

"Yeah!" Madison nodded excitedly and the four made their way back inside the building and through the corridors. it wasn't long until they got to the mess hall. Inside were some personal eating and socializing, all the while giving Minilla some attention. Ishiro took Madison's hand and lead her over to where Minilla was. Vivienne watched as Minilla chirped in greeting to Ishiro before noticing the little girl next to him. Minilla crouched as low as he could so he can sniff the top of Madison's head. Madison made sure to hold still before Minilla snorted and nudged her, making her giggle and laugh.

"Looks like he likes her."Vivienne stated with a smile.

"Yes, seems so. Oh, speaking of like..." Emma gave the other woman a look.

"What?"

"Where did the first name basis between you and Doctor Serizawa come from?"

"I'm not his assistant anymore so he urged me to use his name."

"How many people do you know actually call him by his first name? I know that I don't know anyone who does."

Vivienne opened her mouth before she closed it, realizing that she didn't know anyone either. But that surely did not mean anything or made what Emma was implying true. She was just...a little bit more closer to him than most people in MONARCH. "Emma-"

"I think it's cute." Emma continued, interrupting her. She knew what Vivienne was going to say. "And I think the idea of you two together cute."

"Emma, you're reading to much into this."

"Who's been married before?" Emma's eyebrow rose as she waited for the other's answer. She didn't get any, she only got a small sigh. "Just think about it, alright? I want both you and Doctor Serizawa to be happy."

Madison took this time to call her mother over to meet Minilla and she couldn't help but chuckle. "Let's not keep her waiting. Although, I do have some information I was sent via email from Kyushu, Japan."

* * *

 **Joint Region Marianas, Guam**

Soldiers and military personal went to and fro, going about their duties at the military base, away from all other MONARCH outposts. Some believed that they were safe, that none of the Titans would want to come here, even with a nuclear sub or two that rested just off shore of the base. Some destroyers were docked, being refueled and checked. They were blissfully unaware of what was underneath their feet, in a closed off cavity within the Earth's crust.

It had been thousands of years since this creature had seen the light of the sun as it was hibernating. Although, since the two MUTOs' deaths, it had began to wake up more and more and had moved around. The humans above chalked up the vibrations as mini-earthquakes. Little did they know...

Soon, their peaceful and routine life will be shattered and be led into utter chaos.


	8. Chapter 8

**NeonScriptGenius12, CH7:** Anguirius?  
 **Answer:** Nope, Not him

 **54godamora, CH7:** ok we got something underneath the island of guam and is connected with the MUTO's; is the MUTO Prime?  
 **Answer:** Yes, it is MUTO Prime.

 **Kaiju Alpha, CH7** : Since this is a alt-universe fic in the Monsterverse, is Mothra gonna be like she is in KOTM or is she gonna be more mystical in origin?  
 **Answer:** Mothra is gonna be like she is in KOTM. I like her origin and what not in the film.

 **Hrodvitnon, CH7** : Always happy to see Madison bonding with Aunt Viv, and Minilla meeting new friends! Forget Titans, Emma is the most dangerous of all species: A matchmaker. And now we're venturing into Aftershock's events, which makes me wonder how close to canon this sweet story's going to be... hopefully not *too* close for two certain someones. And if we do get into KOTM, here's hoping Mark doesn't incur the wrath of Mama Graham...  
 **Reply:** Other than Muto Prime and that whole plot of what she is and what not, it will diverge heavily possibly. Although Rodan and Mothra is still where they were discovered, as well with other Titan...except for Ghidorah. He has never been discovered because of the egg being discovered(I think was how I put it) and so on. So, he is undiscovered in Antarctica.

* * *

 **MONARCH Outpost 67  
Kaku Island, 5 Miles North of the Bikini Atoll**

Vivienne sat at her in the meeting room, looking through the pictures that Emma had brought with her. It was obvious that these paintings were from an ancient civilization. It was depicting a tale which, according to Emma and the notes that were attached, a group of Phoenicians making their way towards a Japanese island. It was also depicting them meeting a Godzilla-like creature that they thought were their God. They gave him the names Dagon and Raijin and gave him the title of Stirrer of the Abyss and Lord of Lightning. It also depicted a great battle Dagon had with, what the Phoenicians called, The Unclean Thing, though it was also known as Jinshin-Mushi by whoever gave Emma these things. It obvious that Dagon lost and had lost and Jinshin-Mushi had done...something before it left. Dagon had awoken later and traveled back out to Sea.

She didn't know how many times she had looked through the pictures and the notes, all she knew was that she had a feeling that this was a foreshadowing. Foreshadowing what, she didn't know and that's what scaring her the most. She didn't know if Minilla will be in danger or what. What she's feeling is probably nothing- she hoped it was nothing. She didn't noticed that she had became lost in her thoughts, fingers holding the corner of the picture but never turning it and was just staring at the paintings.

Vvienne blinked when a mug appeared in front of her. she turned her head upwards as she looked beside her and saw that it was Ishiro standing over her, another mug in his other hand.

"You looked like you could use some green tea." Ishiro stated quietly. She smiled in thanks before taking the offered mug and sipped at it. It was still warm, signifying that he had made it recently.

"Where's Minilla?" She questioned him after taking a few sips of her tea.

"He and Madison fell asleep in the mess hall a little over an hour ago. Doctor Russell decided to retire to her temporary quarters to work on some things. Now, I have a question for you. What's troubling you?"

"Why do you think anything's troubling me?"

"You've been staring at the picture since I walked inside. You didn't notice me when I walked closer to you. So, what is troubling you?"

Vivienne sighed, staring down at the liquid within the mug as she tried to gather her thoughts and put them into spoken words. "Just a feeling I guess. A feeling that something's going to happen here soon and I'm not sure why. I'm trying to chalk it up to me being...paranoid or something."

"What have I always said about your feelings and/or instincts?"

"...To never doubt them and always take them seriously."

"Always trust them, even when they seem unfounded." He paced a comforting hand on the her shoulder. "Clean up and get some sleep, you need it."

When his hand slip off, she turned her head and watched as he walked to the door and out of the room. She let out a small sigh, leaning back in her chair before finishing her tea. Then, she stood, put the pictures in the folder before heading out and to the mess hall. When she walked through the door, she could see Minilla laying down in the corner, sleeping away with Madison leaning back against him with his tail over her legs, also sleeping. She couldn't help but chuckle at the scene and set the mug quietly on one of the many tables. The mess hall staff will get to it eventually.

She went to the two and nudged Minilla, waking him up and his eyes opened tiredly, focusing on her. She quickly put a finger to her lips, giving him the now well known signal of being quiet. She moved to Madison, nudging Minilla's tail away, and scooped her up. Thankfully, the girl kept sleeping, which was a relief.

"Nest." she quietly turned Minilla, who in turn, stood up, give a little shake and then made his way out of the room and towards Vivienne's quarters. She then took Madison to the quarters that Emma and Madison was staying. She was relieved to see that the door was open and stepped through. Emma was at her desk, working on...something.

"I brought you some cargo." Vivienne whispered, making Emma look over.

"Thank you." the blonde woman whispered back as she stood, walked over and took the girl from Vivienne and gently set Madison on the bed.

"Good night." Vivienne hugged Emma before walking out of the room and back to her own, where Minilla was settled in his nest. She made sure to give his head a good scratch before taking out her ponytail before changin ginto a pair of sweatpants and a simply shirt. Then, she slipped under her covers once she turned the lights out and listened to Minilla's slowing breathing and soon, she had fallen asleep without a problem.

* * *

 **Godzilla's Temple, Hallow Earth**

Red-orange eyes slowly opened and they adjusted to the fiery light. Godzilla stayed where he was for a moment longer, just enjoying the radiation before he hulled himself up to stand on the platform that was specifically made for him. He took it all the structures that were made in his honor by the humans he had once known, that had once worshiped him. He could still remember their little dances and offerings every time he had returned to them and it had amused him to no end. Then, something happened and when he came back, they had gone and there was radiation all around his temple.

He snorts and shook his head. No time to dwell now, especially when he felt a change, something he didn't understand. He had a feeling that something was awakening, something bad. It wasn't the three headed intruder from above that he, some of the humans, and Mothra fought. No, it wasn't as dangerous but it was enough that it could take down the entire ecosystem. First the parasitic pair, now this creature, whatever it is.

He carefully made his way down the platform, being careful not to damage much, he didn't want to really damage his own.

Once he got to the water, he slipped in and began to swim through the long, large corridor that had drawings all over, telling the stories of long ago.


	9. Chapter 9

**Calvin, CH8:** I have a few questions about Minilla. Will MUTO Prime try to capture him so he can be used as food for her larva? When Ghidorah appears, will he attempt to kill Minilla out of spite? And does Rodan consider Minilla to be like family like in the Heisei series?  
 **Answer:** No, she will not try to capture him. She'll just try to kill him. Ghidorah will toy with him first, then try to kill him. Eventually, yes Rodan will consider Minilla like family. I'm not sure when though.

* * *

 **Joint Region Marianas, Guam**

Jack Clarkson, a twenty-four year old with short, black hair and dark green eyes, did his rounds early in the morning around the base. He took in everything around him such as the sights, sounds and smells to make sure that nothing was out of the ordinary. He could see other residence of the base checking on their own things such as equipment, although some were just enjoying the early morning breeze that was brought thanks to the Ocean. This morning was possibly the most peaceful morning Jack had and he had been stationed at the base for a month or so, not long before the seismic activities started. He was one of the residence that thought it was just some mini-earthquakes, although it puzzled him how many of them they had. He didn't think too much of it and just continued his duties.

Needless to say, he was wrong and in a few moments, he'll know just how wrong he was.

He was walking towards where the jets were being held when he felt that familiar trembling under his feet. Of course, he thought nothing of it as it usually ended within a minute. The thing is, it didn't end in a minute, the ground continued to tremble. Then, he saw a crack appearing in the concrete that kept getting longer before the crack began to widen as more cracks started to appear and doing the same. Jets, vehicles and people who didn't have time to get away, fell into the newly made hole that continued to widen. It was after this that Jack could hear...something within the dark abyss. It was like a low growling noise, although it wasn't any growling noise he had ever heard before.

Without any other warning, a large, bulky mass erupted from the whole with a shriek and it threw vehicles and concrete into the air. Jack could only stare up at the massive Titan, instantly noting how similar it looked to the MUTOs but at the same time, how different it was to them.

It was massive, bigger than the female with glowing red eyes and a...rather human esque face. It was brown in color with spikes adoring it's back. There was the some orange patches going down its shoulder and then down it's entire front of its main arms, reaching its fingers. There were smaller arms that extended from its abdomen. He also noted red, vein like lines going throughout its body as well as four glowing thin... vine things that seemed to had multiple round bulges within.

Someone grabbed his bicep, dragging him away from the giant Titan. He noticed that it wasn't coming after them or paying much attention to the other humans that were scrambling away in a panic. Instead, it was heading towards the water, towards the nuclear submarines.

He watched as it slipped into the water, picked a sub up with it's smaller pair of arms before biting down on it, causing a part of it to explode and it soaked up the radiation that was now in the air. Then it paused before looking towards the sea, making Jack follow the creature's line of sight. A black scaled body with dorsal plates rose out of the water and a pair of red-orange eyes were locked onto the creature.

Godzilla let out a challenging roar before charging towards the creature, his footsteps shaking the ground. The creature was ready though and punched the side of his head, making go stumbling and falling, now submerged under the water. It only lasted a minute before Godzilla got to his feet and snarled when he saw the creature was retreating. He got onto the land and tried to follow, but it had already went back down they way it came.

Godzilla let out another war before making his way back into the Ocean and began to swim off.

Jack could only stare in a daze from witnessing this brief clash between Godzilla and and this creature. He just couldn't believe this, but he knew that what had happened had indeed happened thanks to the now destroyed base, the wounded and the dead. God, this place was suppose to be a safe zone, not a place on top of some...creature's home. What was he and the others going to tell the dead's families? They will be beyond devastated.

"You, okay Jack?" questioned a voice and Jack looked. It was the person that had grabbed and dragged him. Jesse Blake, a close friend of his, brunet and dark brown eyes, about the same age as Jack.

"I'm fine." he finally spoke. "Just...need a few minutes to compose myself."

Jesse nodded, letting him go before stepping away from the other, giving him some space.

* * *

 **MONARCH Outpost 67**  
 **Kaku Island, 5 Miles North of the Bikini Atoll**

Vivienne walked into the communications room around eleven in the morning, putting her hair up as she walked. Emma and Ishiro was already there, talking among themselves. About what she didn't know since they just called her over the PA, telling her to come to the communications room ASAP. Lucky for her, Minilla had seemed to be in a deep sleep, so she was able to quietly get dressed and snuck out of the room without waking him.

"What's going on?" she questioned as she walked over to the two. Ishiro was the one who answered first.

"We got word of an attack on the Joint Region Marianas in Guam."

"An attack? From who?"

"An unknown Titan as some witnesses claimed. It came up from under them. according to their reports, it looked similar to the female MUTO but it was far more different. Gojira came and had a brief confrontation with it."

"Godzilla?" Vivienne frowned. "The new Titan must be a threat to the balance, then."

"It would appear so."

"Doctor Serizawa and I will be going to the site as soon as we can." Emma spoke up. "We'll call you when we get the chance, keep you up to date."

Vivienne nodded. "Alright, be careful you two."

"Take care of my little girl for me."

"Of course, Emma." she watched as Emma was the first to leave.

"We will be back when we are able." Ishiro told Vivienne.

"I know. I wish you the best of luck."

Ishiro placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently before walking out of the room. Vivienne let out a small sigh and, after a few moments, walked out of the room and to her quarters, where she found Minilla still asleep. She sat down beside the nest and began to stroke his head gently and lightly.

"It's gonna be alright..." she whispered, mostly to herself. "We're going to be safe here..."


	10. Chapter 10

I'll warn you, the begining of this chapter may suck and I am sorry about that! I really didn't know how to do the beginning better, so please, bear with me. Now, enjoy!

Also, just a little fluff thing before the main event with MUTO Prime. Hope you guys don't mind!

* * *

 **Guest, CH8:** Will this story begin to fall into an AU of KotM timeline?  
 **Answer:** Well, so far the MUTO Prime was moved three or so years later and Ghidorah is still undiscovered, frozen so...other than the MUTO Prime thing, yeah, it will become AU more or less.

 **Calvin, CH9:** I wonder what Mothra and the other Titans will think of Minilla?  
 **Answer:** You will soon find out.

 **Hrodvitnon, CH9:** Is it bad that I'm actually looking forward to see Vivienne honest-to-goodness lose her cool at MUTO Prime when she decides to give Outpost 67 a surprise visit? Or Godzilla showing up and noticing, "Oh, it's a baby G. OH SHIT IT'S A BABY G" and going nuckin' futs at Prime? Always happy to see where this story goes next!  
 **Reply** :...You read my mind with the Godzilla part, XD.

* * *

 **MONARCH Outpost 67**  
 **Kaku Island, 5 Miles North of the Bikini Atoll**

The rest of the day and night were a eventful night fro Vivienne. He had kept in contact with Ishiro and Emma while also monitoring the communications room. Luckily, Madison had decided to keep Minilla company and play with him under the watchful eye of Spencer.

It was only a few hours after the first emergence of this large Titan before it attacked a nuclear submarine in the Barents Sea. Then it attacked the Athena II Nuclear Power Plant in Creys-Malville, France. It only took a few minutes for Godzilla to catch up to the Titan and fought it before the Titan got the upper hand and then fled. Now, she had just watched Emma's presentation from MONARCH Outpost 14 in the Southern Philippines about this new- or should she say old- Titan that was now known as MUTO Prime with the cryptid name, Titanus Jinshin-Mushi.

Now, Vivienne was in the mess hall, a few burgers on the table before her and one in her hands which she was currently taking bite out of it. Her thoughts were on everything that had happened so far and really, she didn't really know what she could do other than watch to see how everything went down. What Emma had said about MUTO Prime and what it could do to the Godzilla species... it had frightened her, more for Minilla than for herself. What could this Titan do to the younger members of the Godzilla species? Would it also use them as an incubator or just our right kill them? She did not want to find out.

A nudge on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. She turned her head and there was Minilla, hunkered down and went from looking at her to looking at the burger. It didn't take long for Vivienne to realize what Minilla wanted. It made her think...can he have actual food despite not needing it?

Minilla opened his mouth, his upper lip lifting slightly and his tongue went back and forth in his mouth, obviously doing his best to indicate that yes, he does, indeed, want to try this new and pleasant smelling food. Vivienne...caved pretty quickly after that.

"Alright, only one." She set her burger down, grabbed a whole one and lifted it up towards the young Titan's face. Minilla happily opened his mouth wider so his adopted human mother could place the burger on his tongue. Once she did that and as soon as she pulled her hand away, he began to chew. Vivienne could already tell that he was loving the burger as his eyes closed as his chewing slowed, obviously savoring the taste of this new food.

She picked up her own burger and bite into it again, chewing and swallowing before she repeated the process. That was...until he felt Minilla nudged and making her look at him. He was doing the mouth gesture once more, causing her to chuckle. She decided to give him one more, putting it in his mouth and pulling her hands away. "That's all you're getting, Minilla."

Minilla just chewed on his treat happily, paying no mind to the other's words. Vivienne just shook her head and ate the rest of her first burger before starting to eat her second.

* * *

 **Pacific Ocean, En-route to the Bikini Atoll**

The salt water of the ocean had never bothered him, even with fresh wounds that would cover his scaled body. He just continued swimming, tracking and hunting this abomination that he knew could wreck the entire ecosystem, especially if it was successful at impregnating two parasitic things that he had fought a few hears ago. He had to destroy it and fast before his home world was overrun by its offspring and their offspring.

He began to swim faster, trying his hardest, more determined than ever. He's going to kill this abomination and then, he will go back home and rest and wait for the time where he'd have to face the three-headed intruder once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**NeoScriptGenius12, CH10:** You spelled "Outright" as "Our right" but otherwise an okay chapter.  
 **Reply:** Yeah..I seem to always miss things I gotta fix, even if I did reread the chapter, sorry about that!

* * *

 **MONARCH Outpost 67**  
 **Kaku Island, 5 Miles North of the Bikini Atoll**

When the morning came, Vivienne hardly got any amount of sleep. Her mind was going a mile a minute throughout the night, going through scenarios of what could happen if this MUTO Prime came to this outpost. None of the scenarios ended well, and it scared her. If it did come here, how could she try and protect Minilla? She didn't have any weapons at the base apart of some handguns and a few assault rifles. None of them would even mark the MUTO Prime's hide in the slightest. She needed to get a weapon here that could actually do something to the Titans. The only weapon she could think of was a prototype of an anti-Titan weapon, the Maser Cannon Type 1. Since it was still a prototype and was still being worked on, no Outpost were allowed to have it.

A chirp came from beside her bed and then, Minilla's head was hovering above, looking down at her quizzically. She knew that he was wondering why she was still laying down and not up and dressed yet. The young Titan had memorized her morning routine now and Vivienne thought that it was a little bit cute that he had.

With a sigh, she stood up with a yawn, stretching before quickly got dressed in her usual outfit and put her hair up in a ponytail before heading out of the room with Minilla close behind. Minilla turned down a different hallway, one that lead to his feeding room, for his breakfast as Vivienne carried onto the mess hall. Once there, she got a plateful of pancakes and sat down at one of the tables before starting to eat. As she ate, she checked her phone and, to her relief, there was no missed calls or texts from either Ishiro and Emma and she took this as a good sign. No news is good news, right?

She finished eating her breakfast, stood up and after putting her plate into the dirty dishes stack, began to make her way out of the mess hall. She walked through some hallways before she stopped in front of the automatic doors. With a few presses to the keypad, it slid open and she began to make her way down the long glass hallway. She wasn't worried about being exposed to radiation as Minilla never let radiation go uneaten, even if it does leak.

Just as she was half way there, she was stopped in her tracks as the floor beneath her feet began to tremble. It was just a light tremble but over the past moments, it grew in intensity. Then, there was a frantic chirp which make her attention snap in front of her. She could see Minilla trying to move as quick as he could towards her with fear clear in his eyes. The tremble grew into an earthquake before the ground a 50 feet away from the tunnel split open and, with a shriek, MUTO Prime burst from the opening, throwing rocks and chunks of ground everywhere. One chunk hit the ground, bounced once and smashed into the tunnel mere feet away from the two. There was a section of tunnel missing and Minilla took this time to nudge Vivienne towards the newly made exist and the two quickly and carefully made there way out of the tunnel.

Sadly, there were no shelters, no safe spots for anyone to go. They had never needed to before this and now, she was regretting not making any just in case. So, the two headed towards the mountain which had a structure at the top, a large dish that was pointed skywards. Luck seemed to be on there side since it seemed that MUTO Prime was more interested in Minilla's feeding room as it tore the roof off and thrust its head into it, grabbing the reactor and tugged its head sharply, biting down hard on the reactor, trying to absorb all the remaining radiation.

Of course, that luck had ran out when the two got to just above the midway point. It must have smelled Minilla because it whipped its head and let out a roar and made Minilla freeze in fright.

"Minilla, don't stop!" Vivienne ordered as she tried her best to push him forward. "Come on, keep going!"

Still, Minilla didn't move, his fright was overtaking his need to run, to get to safety, to survive. Then, the ground was trembling and, after a few short steps, it was right there, leering at them, mostly Minilla. It was at this moment when Minilla threw his head back and roared the loudest high pitched roar he had ever done and Vivienne guessed that it was a cry of help, for someone to come and save them.

MUTO Prime just snorted and leaned closer, making Vivienne to step in front of her adopted son. She knew that it was futile, that it was a waste of time, but her instinct as an adoptive mother was far stronger at the moment.

* * *

 **Near the shores of Kaku Island**

Godzilla was close, so close that he could taste the abomination's scent in the air. It was on this island but for what reason, he did not know. He didn't care, he was going to rip the abomination to shreds and protect the balance once more. That's what he was planning until he heard a high pitched roar that vaguely sounded like his own that was calling for help.

He sped up and soon, he was on the beach, scanning. He could see human structures, signifying that human inhabited the island. It didn't take long for him to lock onto his target, which was leering down at something on the side of the mountain. It was obvious that the abomination was so interest that Godzilla could sneak up on it...which he did.

He barreled into the abomination, making it squawk in surprise and pain as it went stumbling sideways until it fell down hard on its side, leaving it in a daze. Then, Godzilla turned his attention to the thing that held the abomination's attention. Red-orange eyes met frightened brown eyes and it felt like everything stopped for the massive Titan.

There stood a hatchling of his kind with a human standing in front of the hatchling protectively. He hasn't seen a hatchling since before he went into hibernation when the radiation on the Earth's surface dwindled down. Seeing this little one...it ignited something deep inside him, a protective feeling that he never felt before. The need to protect, to nurture, to teach...to tear the abomination limb from limb for having even a thought of harming the little one.

Godzilla turned back towards the abomination, eyes now filled with malice towards the other and then, he barreled his chest before letting out an enraged roar. Then, he was charging.

* * *

Vivienne watched as Godzilla charged at the MUTO Prime, who was slowly getting to its feet. Godzilla slammed into it, making it go onto the ground once more. He raised a food before slamming it on its torso, making it shriek. The MUTO Prime didn't stay stunned for long though and managed to push Godzilla, making him go stumbling back. It got to his feet, shrieking and hissing at him. It was clear to the human that it was panicking. She couldn't help but wonder if Godzilla had done surprised attacks before, thus making the other not as confident as it was before.

Godzilla smashed his tail into it, making it come crashing down. He snarled, his fangs bared. Then, he began to charge up, his dorsal plates lighting up it's usual blue, accompanied by the sound the came with it. He inhailed sharply, chest inflating before thrusting his head forward, jaws opening and the stream of blue and white concentrated nuclear energy streamed out of his mouth. It wasn't a thin, fire like stream like back in 2014. No, it had an appearance like a fiery beam that was larger then what he used on the MUTOs.

The MUTO Prime shrieked in pain as the attacked connected with its torso, burning the skin there. It went stumbling back and Godzilla closed his mouth and the lights of his dorsal plates flickered off. Then, he gave a roar, stepping forward. It quickly dug into the Earth and then, it was gone, retreating to only God knows where. Then, Godzilla turned towards the two of them and stepped closer. Now, they were right in front om them like the MUTO Prime had been, though his eyes were not hard or filled with hatred and malice for the other Titan. Instead, they were soft and didn't show any aggression.

Vivienne, knowing who Godzilla was looking at, steps away and off to the side. Minilla panicked when she moved, looking at her with frightened eyes. Then, his attention was caught by Godzilla, who huffed gently. Once Minilla was looking up at Godzilla, the larger Titan made the softest growl that Vivienne ever heard. Then he was purring to the smaller, which seemed to do its job as Minlla slowly began to relax, his fear slowly reseeding. Minilla gave a curious chirp which Godzilla returned with a rumbling growl.

After what seems line an eternity for Vivienne, Godzilla crouched the best he could, his snout now leveled with them. Godzilla let out a puff an air over them before letting out a small rumble and Minilla answered with his own growl. Then, Minilla was nuzzling Godzilla's snout before looking over at Vivienne with a chirp.

Godzilla suddenly opened his mouth and tilted his head, making Vivienne go stumbling further away...and then Minilla disappeared when Godzilla moved his head forward. He closed his jaws and lifting his head up, opening and closing his jaws- but he doesn't close them fully. Vivienne could hear the squeaks of Minilla, which caused her to relax fully. He's doing what crocodiles and alligators do- transporting their young in their jaws.

Vivienne took out her radio when she began her track down the mountain, watching out of the corner of her eyes as Godzilla began to head back the way he came from the Sea. "Spencer? Do you read me?"

"Reading you loud and clear. The Outpost has suffered some damages but luckily, no one was hurt. The only think that was damaged was the tunnel and Minilla's feeding room."

"Do we have a working Osprey?"

"Yes Ma'am, a few, but why?"

"Godzilla is taking Minilla to another location. I think he deems this island not safe now." Vivienne explained.

"I don't blame him. I'll make sure to get the announcement that we're moving out right away. After that, I'll see if I can get through to Castle Bravo and let them know what had happened."

"Make sure that when you're making the announcement that all Ospreys are to go to Castle Bravo except for the one I'm going in. I need to see where Godzilla takes Minilla before I can go to Castle Bravo."

"Rodger that, I'll get that word out."

"Thank you."

She was almost down the mountain when Godzilla was in shallow water and then, he collapsed foward and began to swim off and away from the island.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kaiju Alpha:** Umm, just asking, but is this going to ignore the events of KOTM and Godzilla vs. Kong? Because, if so, how DO you plan on bringing in Ghidorah if at all? Also, are we gonna get Monsterverse versions of classic Toho Kaiju like Anguirus, Varan, Baragon, Battra, Manda etc?  
 **Answer:** I'm still trying to see what would be the best course of action with KOTM and GvK. For Ghidorah...still thinking. As for the other TOHO classics...yes, there will be some more thrown into this story.

* * *

 **Osprey over the Pacific Ocean**

Vivienne stared down at the dorsal plates that were cutting through the water like a dozen shark fins. His movements were fluid, his tail propelling him forward towards his destination. What destination...Vivienne didn't know. She could only hope that Godzilla took him to a place where it's easy for her and the others to get to the younger Titan. That's if Godzilla didn't see her or the rest of the humans as a thread to the little one...which she didn't think that's likely, especially with her protectiveness showing through hours earlier.

She couldn't help but sigh as she stared down at the massive Titan. The turn of events that she had witness wasn't anything she expected, especially with Godzilla. Sure, she and Ishiro had some theories about the species' social structure- or lack there of- and rearing their hatchlings. They both agreed with the theory of the species being solitary, the male leaving the female and either the now lone female took care of the hatchlings or, when they hatched, she left them as well. They also had agreed that an adult male would kill any hatchlings he finds within his territory, his own or not. Godzilla had completely demolished those theories though with his obvious adoption of Minilla. She would have to get in contact with Ishiro to tell him everything that had happened when she'd get the chance.

Her thoughts were interrupted by something next to her, but she thought nothing of it until she heard a very familiar voice mumbling "This is so cool."

She slowly turned her head and there stood Madison, looking out of the window and down towards Godzilla.

"Madison Russell..." There was an edge in Vivienne's voice, which made the girl look up at her with a little, sheepish grin. Vivienne could tell that Madison knew she was in trouble. Good.

"You were suppose to go on the other osprey, not this one."

"This one was the closest to me." Madison told her but she just crossed her arms and stared at her, not moving. "...Okay, I heard that you were getting on a different osprey to follow Godzilla and I wanted to come with."

"Madison, you were suppose to go to your mother and Ishiro."

"And miss this? No way! This had always been one of my dreams! You know that!"

Vivienne sighed, shaking her head. Why did Madison have to be so much like her mother with her stubbornness? She opened her mouth to say something but the pilot said something and her eyes fell down to Godzilla.

* * *

The Titan could feel the young one trying to move around in his mouth as he swam towards a more safe location. He let out a warning growl and snort in satisfaction when he felt the young one still. He didn't want the young one to accidentally cut himself on one of Godzilla's fangs. With how small the young one is, it could turn deadly if he were to scrape against one of the fangs the wrong way.

Once he was sure the little one would stay still for the rest of the way, his full attention was ahead of him, his tail propelling him forward at each swipe. His hulking mass swam from side to side with only the top of his head and dorsal plates sticking out of the water. His arms were tucked against his sides and his legs moving with the base of his tail. He was swimming at a rather fast pace, wanting to get the little one to an island that he deemed safe enough. He would take him down to his home but he couldn't not right now at least. He still had to deal with the abomination and the hatchling couldn't handle all the radiation that was natural for his home. He might not seen a hatchling for a long, long time, but he had seen what too much radiation could do to one and he did not want that to happen to this one.

Luckily, it wasn't long before he spotted an island that seemed to be the safest choice. So, he headed towards it and then, he reached the area around the island where it started to become shallower and shallower, before he could use his claws to crawl closer to the shore, leaving deep groves in the sand and ground. He stopped once he got close enough and opened his jaws, letting the little one swim out and made its way forward until he was able to stand up. The hatchling looked back at him, letting out a questioning chirp. He rumbled in response, reassuring the smaller that he will be back. Then, he used his claws to back out until he could turn himself around and then, he dived down and began his hunt once more.

* * *

"Can you transmit the coordinance to Castle Bravo?" Vivienne questioned the pilot as she watched this all unfolded.

"Yes Ma'am." the pilot responded.

"Can you land on the island and do it?"

The pilot only answer was to circle the island before he found a place to land on the beach and then slowly brought the osprey down, power down the rotors before lowering the ramp. Vivienne wasted no time in making her way down it with Madison and made a B-line straight to Minilla, who were looking at them, cooing. Vivienne quickly looked over the hatchling's body, making sure he didn't accidentally hurt himself while being in the jaws of Godzilla. Once she deemed him scratchless, she began to scratch just behind his gills, making him purr at the familiar sensation.

She could see Madison on the other side of him, also giving him a scratch, although she was scratching his side. Still, it was obvious that he liked the attention the two was giving him. She couldn't blame him, especially after what had happened earlier. She just hoped that this new home will be as safe as it could be considering the world they lived in at this moment.

Now, to wait for the pilot to get into contact with Castle Bravo so they could bring supplies to them.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry if the MUTO Prime 'arc' isn't that long or feels rushed. I didn't know what else to do with it. Hope you guys understand! I still hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys think!

* * *

 **New Island**

A few hours went by and just as the sun began to set, coloring the horizon with oranges, pinks and yellows, a few ospreys appeared in the distance, getting closer and closer before they landed on the beach and the pilots quickly slowed and shut down the rotors so sand wouldn't fly anywhere. Vivienne and Madison stood up from where they were sitting and began to make their way towards the ospreys with Minilla trailing behind them, his tail sliding along the ground, making a line in the sand.

Once the ramps were lowered, Ishiro was the first to appear and made a B-line straight to the three, his eyes wide with concern. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine." Vivienne assured the man as Minilla took a step closer and nuzzled him, letting out a slight purr. Ishiro raised a hand and began to scratch just below the gills. Then, he looked back at Vivienne with still a fair amount of concern in his eyes.

"I only got the basics of what happened back at the outpost." He began. "They saw you running out and then couldn't find you during the attack until you came to get on your osprey without Minilla. I was worried what that would have meant."

So, Ishiro was afraid...and he was almost never afraid for as long as she known him, the exception being in 2014.

"Well, as I said and as you can see, we're fine. Just a little shaking up. Although...there is some things I have to talk to you about in regards to Minilla and Godzilla." she paused and looked around, noticing that there was someone who was missing, someone who she thought would be right here to hug Madison. "Where's Emma?"

"The session with the UN Security Council didn't go well and she will be trying her attempt to pacifying MUTO Prime once more."

* * *

 **The Beartooth Mountains, Montana**

Godzilla moved swiftly, each footstep crushing trees and making dirt and dust swirl upwards a few feet into the air. He could feel the abomination now as darkness blanket all of the surrounding area with stars twinkling up in the sky. He had been tracking the abomination for hours now and finally, he caught up to it well into the night. There was no moon but it didn't affect him. His eyes were well adjusted at seeing in near darkness. His tail skid along the ground, making a shallow path in the Earth along with his footprints. He had transitioned to walking on land some time ago and made sure to go at a lumbering place to conserve his energy but he was speeding up as soon as he felt the abomination.

He charged and slammed into it, causing it to let out a screech and stumbling and almost falling. He was quick to lift up a leg and gave it a harsh kick, his tail firmly on the ground, balancing him on one, clawed foot. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see one of those...motionless birds that had humans riding on them pass him and the abomination but he paid it no mind. Especially not when the abomination managed to land a solid punch on him, making drops of his blood go flying.

He shook his head with a snarl before ramming into the abomination once more. Of course, it used the ram as momentum and launched itself over Godzilla, landing behind him. He turned around towards the abomination and he could see blue drool dripping from the abomination's jaws as its eyes glowed a fierce red. Then, it inhaled before letting out some type of roar at him that seemed to straight his body before pain flared up through his back as his dorsal plates shattered. A sharp, pained cry left his jaws before he was pushed down and onto his smoking back and he couldn't do anything because of the bone crushing pain. He had never felt pain like this before in his lifetime.

He could see the two glowing egg depositors extending, drawing nearer and nearer and he could do nothing to stop it...until a muffled noise entered the air, stopping the abomination in its tracks. Godzilla stared up at the abomination in pained confusion. When he noted that the abomination was suddenly in a state of contentment, his eyes hardened and he forced himself up despite the pain. He growled and lurched forward and had his body under it before making sure that it was directly on his back. The mass of it sent bolts of pain through his back but he endured.

The stars started to disappear as dawn slowly approached, the sky slowly gaining a red and orange color. A perfect time to end this abomination once and for all.

With a determined huff, he focused on charging up his atomic breath but before he let it loose from his mouth, he made sure it was concentrated in his back. Then, he let loose and a blast of nuclear energy flared upwards, launching the abomination several feet into the air. He looked and watched as it fell back to the ground, an arm falling off here and another falling off there.

It slammed into the ground on its back, making dirt and dust fly up everywhere. Godzilla walked closer, growling before lifting his foot up and stomped down right on the abomination's head. He could feel the jaws and the skull giving way from his weight and mass. He watched as one of its limbs twitched once...twice...three times before it stilled and the body went limp.

He gave his head a shake before letting out a loud, victorious roar that could be heard for miles around just as the sun started to rise from behind the mountains.

He could feel exhaustion and pain taking its toll now as his back continued to spew out blue smoke and radiation. Light blue electricity like bolts crackled around the remains of his dorsal plates and he knew that he couldn't go back to the young one, not in this state. No, he had to go back to his home, heal as much as he could and allow his dorsal plates to take form and harden.

With a last look over his shoulder, towards a particular mountain, he began his long track towards the ocean, each step feeling like the Earth were draining more and more of his energy, but he pressed on.

He had to rest, had to heal so he could get back to the young one and be prepared for the three headed intruder that was still encased in ice. It was only a matter of time before they become free...

And he wanted to be ready to tear them from limb to limb.


	14. Chapter 14

**Outside Godzilla's Temple, Hallow Earth**

Godzilla swam away from the vortex he had just used to get home, the water around him turning a hazy, dull blue from the continuously leaking radiation from his shattered dorsal plates and back. He knew that it will take a long time for him to heal, for his dorsal plates to grow back, he just didn't know how long that would be. He just hoped that it wouldn't be too long so he could go and check up on the little one. He hated leaving the little one on that island for so long...but he figured the humans would be there with him already. Once more, he was putting his trust in the small, insignificant things and he hoped that he wouldn't be wrong in doing that.

He paused right before he entered the great hall, and then he altered his course, swimming some feet away. Then, he stopped, his clawed feet touching the floor as he righted himself. He looked down and he could see a skeleton that was certainly not a Godzilla skeleton. The muzzle was too long, too narrow with a horn on the snout. It had spikes coming from the top of its skull and was curved forward slightly. Its forelimbs was stretched out in front of its skull and its back was adorned by spikes.

Godzilla leaned down and breathed out, the force of his exhale made some of the dirt that came onto the skull flutter away through the water. Once he was happy, he gave the skull a light tap with his snout before swimming back towards his temple once more, leaving the skeleton of his once ally, once friend to rest in peace once more.

He swam through the great hall and went back up to his resting spot. He laid down heavily on his stomach and his body relaxed as he began to soak up the radiation, dulling the pain. His eyes slowly slipped close and he went into a deep slumber once more.

* * *

 **The Island**

Vivienne sat in a tent with Madison on a bedroll, the latter doing some homework that Emma had assigned to her as the woman was homeschooling Madison. Vivienne had left Minilla outside with Ishiro as she wanted the two to spend some time together, God only knows the two needs it. Minilla for reassurance from his human father figure that everything was fine and so on. Vivienne glanced down at her phone here and there, waiting for either a MONARCH announcement or a text from Emma. She was starting to get a little worried for the other woman, it had been quite a few hours since that attack on Outpost 67. Overall, everything seemed to be going good since they got to the island, which allowed Vivienne to relax.

"Vivienne," Ishiro spoke from the entrance, making her look at him. He motioned her to follow before walking away from the tent entrance.

She stood up, telling Madison that she will be right back and made her way out of the tent and to Ishiro, who was standing a few feet away with Minilla laying down, taking a well deserved nap.

"What is it?" she asked him. He stayed silent for a moment, his hand reaching up and slipping off his glasses.

"There was a phone call from Mark." Serizawa began, pausing for a moment to clean his glasses and then put the back on his face. "He's going to fly here as soon as he could."

Vivienne sighed and nodded. She should have expected this, especially since Mark's daughter was involved. She was worried though, worried about how he would react to seeing Minilla and how Madison interacts with him. Vivienne knew how Mark felt about Godzilla after his son's death back in the San Francisco battle and didn't know how he will take a young member of the same species. Her worry must had shown on her face since Ishiro stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's going to be alright."

"I'm...worried how he'll react to Minilla if someone hasn't told him yet." Vivienne glanced down at the still napping young titan. She felt the hand shift from her hand and to her upper back, obviously trying to comfort her from her thoughts.

"If he does react...badly so to speak, he will be removed from the island without a second thought, I promise you."

The woman nodded, knowing that Ishiro would do exactly that and she was thankful for it. She didn't know how well she could handle the added stress that Mark could bring if he reacted badly to Minilla. "When will he be here?"

"Tomorrow afternoon is the earliest."

Okay, so it would give her some time to prepare. "Alright, I'll go tell Madison."

She turned and headed back to the tent and walked inside. Madison was still on the bedroll, doing her homework. "Madison."

The younger looked over at Vivienne, giving the older her full attention.

"Ishiro told me some news. Your father is coming here to check up on her tomorrow afternoon."

Madison's face bright up with a wide grin. "Seriously?"

"Yes, though I'm not sure how well he'll react to Minilla."

Madison's grin turned into a frown and Vivienne could tell that she realized just how he would react. "Does this mean I can't introduce Minilla to Dad?"

"Sadly, I think so."

Madison deflated and sighed. "I was hoping I could. Maybe seeing a baby could change his mind on titans?"

"I'm not sure that would work, so it might be best if he didn't meet Minilla just yet."

"Alright." Madison sighed before going back to doing her homework.

Vivienne watched, turning what Madison had said in her head. As much as she would like to think that Minilla could change Mark's mind on titans, specifically Godzilla, she knew that it was just a pipe dream. When Mark sets his mind on one view, she knew that almost nothing could change it.

No matter how much she and Ishiro wished it.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Island**

When the afternoon of the following day came, the sound of osprey blades came with it. Vivienne, who was sitting in a tent with Madison, looked up and took a deep breath, knowing that it will be show time. She stood with Madison and the two walked out of the tent, wind lashing out as the osprey descended near the camp site. The ramp lowered as the blades slowed, powering off. The two walked to the edge of site and watched as a man walked down the ramp with a bag slung over his shoulder, looking around. When he caught sight of the two, he quickly ran over and Vivienne quickly stepped away.

Mark Russel dropped to his knees and wrapped her up into his arms, hugging her close and the little girl clung onto him in return.

"I came as soon as I heard." Mark breathed before pulling away and start to quickly look her over. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine." Madison assured him. "I really am. I was in the safer part of the outpost."

"Good." Mark stood up, still having her in his arms before turning to Vivienne. "Where's Emma?"

"She's on her way here. She was away when the Outpost was attacked. She went to Montana and..." she trailed off, wondering if she should tell Mark...

"And what?"

"She used an...ORCA prototype to help Godzilla defeat MUTO Prime."

She could see Mark pursued his lips and his eyes narrowing. "...ORCA prototype? Are you kidding me?"

"Mark-" Vivienne began but Mark didn't let her say any more.

"Emma and I destroyed our prototype."

"Emma created another." Ishiro spoke as he walked over to them and stopped next to Vivienne. "To hopefully to try and prevent another attack. Her test with the MUTO Prime in Montana attested to working."

Mark's jaw clenched as he glared at the other man. Vivienne knew that there was so many things that Mark wanted to say to Ishiro, how it was a stupid idea, that the ORCA shouldn't even exist, but he couldn't, so he only settled with a warning. "If you use the wrong frequency on any one of them..."

"We all know. We are making sure that it doesn't happen."

Mark huffed slightly but froze when...something echoed through the camp site. Vivienne recognized it and her hear fell. It was Minilla's call for her.

"What is that?" Mark questioned, furrowing his brow as he set Madison down. Vivienne glanced at Ishiro nervously and before he could even open his mouth, she heard another call, now this one close than the last. Then, Minilla walked into view and made a B-line to Vivienne and Ishiro, not paying any attention to Mark. Instead, he just stops behind the two and set his head on their shoulders between them with a chirp, his tail swaying behind him happily.

It had became so silent, so much so that they could hear a pin drop on grass. Vivienne was looking at Minilla out of the corner of her eye, not wanting to see Mark's facial expressions change when he realized just what Minilla is.

"What...is that?" Mark questioned, his voice almost deathly calm with a edge to it. Vivienne took a deep breath and looked at Mark. She could see that he was focused on Minilla, face unreadable. That, to her, was far worse than him showing anger.

"That is a juvenile member of the Titanus Gojira species." Ishiro supplied so Vivienne wouldn't have to. "He is Minilla and he is a month and a few weeks old at the moment."

"...You have a monster here...and you named it?"

"Mark-"

"And you let my little girl near that thing?!" Mark's voice grew louder, making Minilla look at him curiously.

"Mark, please calm down. Minilla-"

"Go back to the tents, Maddie." Mark interrupted Ishiro.

"What? but-" Madison tried to spoke but Mark nudged her. She sighed, shoulders slumping before walking past the two humans and titan and walked back to the tents. She knew better than to not fight with him.

"What did I tell you to do when I left MONARCH?" Mark's eyes glared at the two. "I told you to kill all the titans you know of and all the titans you come across. But no, instead, you decide to keep one as a pet! One that's the same as the titan that killed my son!"

"Mark," Vivienne spoke up. "Minilla is innocent. Just because he is the same species as Godzilla means nothing."

"That doesn't matter! All titans needs to be destroyed and you both know it! It will be the only way to stop another Honolulu, another San Francisco. You should have killed that thing before it hatched or even after-"

"He imprinted on me."

Mark stared at Vivienne with a blank expression. "...What?"

"He imprinted on me. I'm his mother." She reached up and gave Minilla a scratch on the cheek, causing the young titan to purr.

"I don't believe this!" Mark shook is head.

"Mark, I understand your feelings." Ishiro spoke up once more. "But you are letting your feelings, your hatred cloud your thoughts. Minilla is more than just a mindless monster...and the same goes for Gojira."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"You and your family was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Gojira's only thought was to hunt the MUTOs, not to actively hunt and kill your son. I am sorry about your son's death, you know I am, but you cannot blame Gojira." Ishiro paused for a moment. "What do you think Gojira would do when he comes face to face with Minilla?"

"Kill him like every other reptile." Mark sounded so sure about that fact, as if its the only logical answer.

"You'd be wrong." Vivienne told the other. "When MUTO Prime attacked, Godzilla drove it off. He took Minilla into his jaws like a crocodile would with it's young and swam with him to this island so Minilla could be safe before going to kill the MUTO Prime."

Mark stared at her like she had grown a second head. "What? No, that doesn't make any sense. Godzilla shouldn't be doing that, it goes against everything we knew about reptiles or anything that's reptile like."

"This proves that there's so much more to Godzilla than we know currently."

Minilla took this time to chirp, nudging her head to get her attention and, when she looked back at him, he lifted his head up from their shoulders and looked back at the camp before looking back at her, waiting.

"Mark," Ishiro began when he saw this. He needed to end this conversation, especially if there's potential for it getting out of hand. "You're only allowed here because your daughter is here. Hold your tongue or you will be asked you to leave, especially concerning Minilla. To him, I am both an Alpha of the pack of Outpost 67 with Vivienne as well as his father figure and I take those two roles very seriously. This is your only warning."


	16. Chapter 16

Have I humanized these Titans enough yet? lol. Also, this one is kinda just...kind of canon filler so to speak? I really did not know what else to put in here so, uh...yeah, Enjoy?

* * *

 **54godamora, CH15:** 1\. Mark, Viv just told you that what croc/gator moms do for their babies. Your knowledge in animal behavior is not as great as it seems.

2\. I'd listen to them, Mark: you got three parents watching your every move. Don't be like Haruo Sakaki and be like a rip-off of Eren Yager.  
 **Reply:** Okay, that was my fault. I forgot to put "Other than Crocodile and Alligators..." and him bringing up that Godzilla's a male. My bad!

* * *

 **The Island**

Vivienne sat on the beach, watching as the sun slowly inched closer and closer towards the water, making some colors bleed into the sky around it. Minilla was laying beside her, head in her lap, eyes closed and just enjoying the ocean breeze. Vivienne ran a hand down the back of his head and his neck before repeating and just watching the sunset with thoughts running through her head, mostly about the encounter of Mark. She had hoped that it would have gone better but she knew that it was wishful thinking.

She could hear someone approaching behind her, but she didn't get up or look as she already had a pretty good idea of just who it was. She doesn't move as the footsteps came closer until they were right beside her. When she glanced up, she found that she was right as she watched Ishiro stare out across the water, towards the sun. Neither spoke for a long moment, just seemingly enjoying one another's company. Then, Ishiro sat down next to her, one leg bent up, a arm resting on his knee, the other leg stuck out in front of them and his other hand resting next to hers on the soft, cooling sand.

Minilla opened up an eye, looking at Ishiro before letting out a small squeak noise in greeting, causing the man to chuckle and smile over at him.

"Hello, Minilla." he greeted back before turning back to the setting sun when the young Titan closed his eye once more.

"Mark agreed to be civil about Minilla while he is here." Ishiro told the other and she looked at him.

"What did tell him to get him to agree?"

"Threatening to revoke his visiting status."

"You can be brutal when you want to be." Vivienne chuckled, knowing that revoking the status would mean that he would not come and visit Madison whenever he wanted. She felt a little sorry for Mark but when he threatened her son...well...it seemed that everything would be up for threatening so to speak.

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt when she felt something...warm against her fingers. She had a pretty good idea of what it was but she doesn't say anything and was seemingly just...waiting. Then, she felt fingers slightly larger then her own cover her fingers and neither said a thing from then on, just...watching as the sun continue to set.

* * *

 **MONARCH Outpost 56  
Isla De Mara, ****Mexico**

Deep within the Volcano, he sleeps.

His wings were around him, his beak tucked down against his chest. The magma circulated around him, keeping him warm, lulling him into a sense of security ever since he nested here. He did not notice the small humans scurrying around, building the Outpost around him. He did not feel them taking samples of his geothermic armor or magma-like blood. He simply slumbered, his dreams filled with his flock and the two he had named Alpha and Beta. The first not of the skies and simply of the seas and the latter of the skies. Those were the pleasant dreams that he preferred, more so than the ones that had to deal with the arrival of the three-headed intruder that had taken his flock away from him... except for his father. Before the battle was the last time he had seen his father, just before he went into a deep sleep within the volcano that he was currently in.

He was unaware of the changes of the outside, the time that had come and gone.

All he was aware of was the dreams that was circulating through his mind, both good and bad.

* * *

 **MONARCH Outpost 61  
Yunnan Rainforest, China**

She shifted inside the confines of her egg before settling down once more.

She had felt the disturbance, felt that he needed her help but she was not ready to hatch yet, she wasn't done growing. It seemed like her help was not needed anyways as the disturbance passed and nature's order had been restored once more. So, she went back to sleep, waiting for the time to hatch to be upon her. It could take her a few years or another thousand, she was not sure. All she had to do is to be patient and soon she will finally hatch. Soon, she will see him and her twins again- well, a decedent of her twins but still, her twins. They will always be, no matter which generations is present when she finally hatches.

As the goddess sleeps, her dreams were filled with drums and her twins' voices singing gently, soothing her.


End file.
